1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless ad hoc network, and more particularly, to a decentralized scheduling method in a wireless ad hoc network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an efficient communication between nodes in motion in an ad hoc network, transmission collision between neighboring nodes has to be minimized and each node needs to be assigned as many time slots as possible.
In the ad hoc network, however, each node can only recognize its adjacent nodes. Accordingly, to perform collision-free resource allocation, a central control node collects information about all nodes belonging to the network and allocates the resources to the nodes in a centralized scheduling and resource allocation method.
Although such a resource allocation method may consider all possible collision situations, an excessive load is imposed on the central control/maintenance node, which is time consuming and energy consuming. Further, if a new node moves in the network, a new resource allocation is required for the entire wireless network for collision-free communication between the nodes.